Honeymaren (Frozen II: The Series)
Honeymaren is a main character in the 2020 sequel series based on Frozen II. A member of the Northuldra, Honeymaren is a true free spirit and wants nothing more than to bring peace to the Enchanted Forest. She is bold and brave, with a reverence for the magic of nature. History Honeymaren and her brother, Ryder Nattura, were born in the Enchanted Forest after the events of the Northuldran and Arendellian war. Due to the curse that prevented anyone from entering or leaving the forest, Honeymaren had never been outside of the forest. She would be raised as a reindeer shepherdess. With a staff on her person at most times, Honeymaren also served as a protector of her people, as she is the current holder of the Pink Fire Rune, with Bruni as her counterpart. Powers and Abilities As the holder of the Fire Rune, she is able to create fire from her fingertips. The extent if her power is yet to be seen, but she is quite comfortable while using it. She is also able to create various shapes to entrap enemies within, which can also expand or shrink, and even the symbol of all the four spirits. Using her abilities, she is able to transform her Spear into a Rain Stick-esque weapon, being able to produce Pink Fire instead of rainwater. Trivia * Though she does not have a song of her own, Honeymaren sings twice in the film; first as a member of the chorus in “Vuelie“, and again with Elsa in a brief reprise of “All Is Found”. * According to tie-in books, Ryder’s last name is Nattura. However, it is unconfirmed whether or not Honeymaren shares the same last name. * Her powers and history both parallels and contrasts Elsa's: * She wasn't trapped due to inner conflict in the forest, but was a result by a war that broke out in the past, whereas Elsa shut herself in due to fear of her powers getting stronger, however, an event causes both to let their inner strength out, using their powers. * She has Pink Fire powers, while Elsa has Ice that changes color depending on emotion. * Honeymaren is raised as a protector, while Elsa needed to be protected by Anna since she supressed her powers within, but now, as the 5th Spirit, she protects the Forest to an even higher degree. * Honeymaren wasn't born with powers, but has the knowledge about them, and their origins, while Elsa has the complete opposite, learning more and more about her powers, and how she truly got them, while living in fear for almost 10 years due to them. * It is Honeymaren that tells Elsa about the 5th Spirit. But she learns to receive her runic powers from Elsa. * Both have Bruni as a companion at one point. * Both had braided hair. . * In an early concept for the series, she was supposed to have the Wind/Fall rune instead, but his was changed since Hostvinda already existed.